


and it's just lust (nothing to write home about)

by peroxideprncss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring/Tribbing, oblivious baatar jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: Su’s hips lifted off the bed as she came, her hands and robe getting thoroughly soaked in the process. The second she hit her peak, her eyes flew wide open - only to meet Kuvira’s hungry gaze through the glass.or, the one where Suyin has a voyeurism kink and Kuvira gets caught staring
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, referenced Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), referenced Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	and it's just lust (nothing to write home about)

**Author's Note:**

> **if you aren't a fan of the suvira ship, please save us all some time and close your browser window now. take a deep breath, maybe a stroll outside. different strokes for different folks :)**  
>  if you squint and kinda tilt your head, you can see this taking place sometime between Book 3 and Book 4. but honestly, the "plot" is not why any of us are here. enjoy ;)

It was a pleasant, breezy afternoon. Kuvira paused for a moment to let the crisp air kiss the skin of her face, the only part of her uncovered as she attended to her patrol duties. As Captain of the Guard, Kuvira was trusted with overseeing the more intimate areas of the Beifong estate - today, she walked the perimeter of the master bedroom’s private courtyard. As she approached the large glass doors that led inside, she noticed the curtains had been left open. Not an unusual sight when the heads of the household weren’t at home, but Kuvira saw out of the corner of her eye that Suyin was lounging on the bed. She tried not to look for too long, but once she processed fully what she was seeing, Kuvira had frozen and devolved into unashamed staring.

Suyin was sprawled across the large mattress, atop the emerald silk sheets and with a sheer silver robe falling off her shoulders. The intimate garment was fully open, revealing Su’s bare flesh. Kuvira’s mouth grew dry as her eyes wandered to the older woman’s heaving chest, glistening lightly with perspiration. Her round breasts each peaked with a hardened nipple, and Kuvira watched while one of Su’s nimble hands reached up to knead a mound. The captain’s eyes flicked to the woman’s other hand, to find it nestled between her legs, fingers moving rhythmically.

Everything within Kuvira was screaming at her to turn away now - but her body stayed frozen in place. She licked her lips as every indecent thought she’d ever had about Su’s plush lips, slender fingers, and soft skin came rushing back through her mind. She continued to watch Zaofu’s matriarch pleasure herself as heat flooded her groin.

Su’s head was held upright by only the pile of plush pillows beneath it, her eyes closed and mouth opened in silent moans. Her neck was exposed, and Kuvira swore she could see the woman’s veins pulsing. The hand that had been caressing her breast now moved between her legs, to stroke her clit while the fingers of her other hand slid in and out of her at a steadily increasing pace. Kuvira’s heartbeat thrummed heavily against her chest as she watched Su’s back arch in pleasure. Su’s hands sped up their movements, her mouth falling further open as she began to reach her climax. Kuvira felt the ache between her own legs grow stronger, longing for some sort of relief, but she maintained her stone-like stance, eyes glued to the scene unfolding before her. Su’s hips lifted off the bed as she came, her hands and robe getting thoroughly soaked in the process. The second she hit her peak, her eyes flew wide open - only to meet Kuvira’s hungry gaze through the glass.

Kuvira gasped, turning away rapidly and pressing her back to the blank wall beside the door, trying to resist simply opening up the ground beneath her feet to swallow her whole. She was sure all color had drained from her face, and her heartbeat had jumped from her stomach to her throat in an instant. She tried to quiet the sound of her raging pulse in her ears in order to listen for any sign that Suyin had actually detected her presence. Sure enough, after an agonizingly long moment, Kuvira heard the glass doors slide open. She took a breath, and gathered herself quickly.

“Suyin, I am  _ so _ \- ” Her apology barely had time to leave her lips before they were met with a searing kiss. Kuvira’s lust roared back to life as she let herself melt into it, but only for a second before her brain caught up with what was happening. She pushed away to find herself face-to-face with a blushing, panting Su.

“Is this okay?” the woman asked in a low, slightly hoarse voice, “I thought that you’d enjoyed the show.”

“I - I did,” Kuvira stuttered, clearing her throat quickly, “I did.”

“Good,” Su purred, pulling Kuvira in for another kiss. The captain lost herself in the sensation - Su’s lips felt a thousand times better than she could’ve ever imagined, and she could smell the woman’s arousal on the hands that now caressed her cheeks. She peripherally noticed the metal of her uniform being deftly bent away and cast aside, and only realized they were in the bedroom when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Kuvira let herself fall back onto the sheets, sighing into Su’s kiss.

Suyin wasted no time in removing the tunic and pants Kuvira wore under her uniform, and settled to her knees between Kuvira’s legs once they were bare. She spread them open to reveal slick, glistening curls and a pulsating entrance nestled between swollen lips.

“Oh, honey,” Suyin praised as she drank in the sight, “All this for me? Just beautiful.” She kissed the skin behind Kuvira’s knees and on her inner thighs while her fingers stroked the sensitive skin between her labia and groin. Kuvira’s hips bucked forward, desperately craving any pressure at all. Su didn’t bother teasing anymore - she stroked her middle finger from the top of Kuvira’s labia down to her entrance, sliding the finger inside with ease. Kuvira groaned, and Su shushed her.

“The door is still open,” Su said softly. Kuvira lifted her head to see that the glass door to the courtyard was indeed still ajar, letting in the breeze. Between the slight chill and the arousal, Kuvira’s nipples hardened more and more with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Su had slipped a second finger inside Kuvira and began to tease at her clit with small, gentle licks. Kuvira clamped a hand over her mouth in order to muffle her moans as she felt the pressure begin to build. Su could sense it in the way Kuvira’s hips had started to stutter, and locked her lips firmly around her swollen bud while her fingers continued their steady rhythm. Kuvira’s muffled moans became higher pitched as Su sped up her movements, and she was just about to reach her peak.

“Su, I’m -”

“Hey, mom?” Baatar Jr.’s voice echoed from the hallway, just beyond the closed bedroom door. Suyin and Kuvira both froze immediately. When the silence lasted just a little too long, Baatar called out again.

“Mom?”

When the door handle jiggled, Kuvira shot up straight and bolted into action despite her heady state. She quickly summoned the discarded pieces of her armor to her, and tried to get dressed as fast as possible.

“There’s no time,” Su hissed, flinging open the door to the bathroom, “Get in!”

Kuvira stumbled hastily over the threshold while Su slid the courtyard door shut before retreating into the bathroom herself. Just before shutting the door, she bent the lock to the main door open and called out to her son.

“Come in, dear!”

Kuvira flailed wildly; despite being hidden in the bathroom and all evidence of her presence being eliminated, she was sure they were about to get caught.

“Mom?” Baatar’s voice called out again, now from within the bedroom.

“In here, dear,” Su replied through the bathroom door. Meanwhile, just under the surface of her fear at being discovered, Kuvira’s lust threatened to boil over. As she heard Baatar’s footsteps approach, she positioned herself directly behind Su and sunk to her knees.

“Mom, have you seen Kuvira?” As soon as Baatar spoke the first syllable, Kuvira had pressed her tongue against Suyin’s entrance and dragged a languid lick up to her clit, where she let her tongue linger for an extra beat.

“N-no, I haven’t, sweetie,” Suyin stuttered, her breath hitching in her throat. Kuvira smirked as she licked her again, slow, but not gentle. When she flickered her tongue over Su’s clit again, the older woman gasped.

“Is everything okay?” Baatar asked. Kuvira didn’t know why, but the thought of her fiancé standing mere feet away while she fucked his mother only amplified her arousal.

“F-fine,” Su stuttered again while Kuvira drew her clit between her lips and began to suck, “Everything’s fine.”

“Okay,” the young man answered, “Well, if you see her, tell her to come and find me.”

Su was barely able to manage a reply, as Kuvira had slid three fingers inside her soaking entrance. She choked out an “okay”, but the echo of retreating footsteps had yet to come.

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay?” Baatar asked, “Do you want me to go get Dad?”

“No, dear,” Su was hasty to reply, trying desperately to keep her tone even while Kuvira’s fingers fucked in and out of her faster, “There’s no need to bother your father.”

“Okay…” Baatar answered skeptically, but he finally walked away. Once the sound of his footsteps had faded away completely, Su bent the bedroom door shut with a slam, throwing the lock into place forcefully. She looked down at Kuvira with the intention of scolding her, but the younger woman doubled her pace, leaving Su’s mind blank as her pleasure began to build. She steadied herself against the bathroom door, and as Kuvira curled her fingers and grazed her clit with her teeth, Su’s hands sunk almost completely through the metal. Her orgasm roared through her, and her vision went white while her hips bucked wildly against Kuvira’s face. Kuvira didn’t let up the pace until Su’s legs began to give out - at this point, she withdrew gently from between them and lowered Su to sit on the floor.

“It was supposed to be your turn,” Su panted, gazing dreamily at Kuvira. The younger woman was a beautiful sight to her - typically tidy hair completely mussed, smudged kohl around the eyes, and mouth glistening with the evidence of her arousal. Kuvira noticed the way Su’s eyes lingered on her lips, and brought her in for a kiss. At first, it was relatively chaste, just lips meeting lips, but soon Su’s desire to taste herself led to their tongues clashing wildly.

“Your turn,” Su repeated again, voice heavy with lust. She laid Kuvira down on the cool marble floor and picked up right where she’d left off before they were interrupted.

Kuvira’s breath caught in her throat as Su slid three fingers inside her all at once, starting at an already rapid pace.

“Fuck, Su,” Kuvira grunted, her hips thrusting in time with the strokes. She reached down to stroke her aching clit, but Suyin smacked her hand away.

“Uh-uh,” she chastised playfully, “Let me do all the work.”

Su’s tongue began to dance expertly atop Kuvira’s throbbing bud, keeping time with the rhythm of her fingers, the sound of which echoed obscenely off the smooth walls and floor. Kuvira’s panting moans began to run together into one long cry of pleasure. She barely noticed as Suyin removed her mouth and began readjusting her position. When Su’s fingers fully withdrew from her, Kuvira let out a grunt of frustration, but this quickly morphed into a filthy exclamation - Su had swung a leg over Kuvira’s hip and was grinding her wet slit mercilessly into Kuvira’s. Kuvira’s hands flew to Su’s hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises as she matched her frantic pace. She adjusted herself just enough for the majority of the friction to fall directly onto her clit, and her orgasm burst forth without any warning. When Su felt the sudden gush of liquid from between her lover’s legs, she doubled her speed, chasing her own orgasm with reckless abandon, and drawing out Kuvira’s even longer. Kuvira’s ears were ringing so much she barely heard Su cry out as she finally came, and the fog didn’t quite lift until she felt a sudden chill at the loss of Su’s body on top of hers. Kuvira slowly propped herself onto her elbows to see Su perched on the edge of the bathtub as it filled with steaming water.

“You look tired, Captain,” Suyin said nonchalantly, “Take the rest of the day off.” Kuvira watched for another moment as Su lowered herself gracefully into the tub and relaxed, letting her head rest against the lip of the porcelain.

“You’re dismissed,” Suyin said with a smirk. Kuvira nodded, donned her uniform and ensured she was presentable, and then left the room. When Baatar Jr. found her later and asked where she’d been, a lie flowed as smoothly from her lips as if it were the truth. She and Suyin never acknowledged what happened between them, except for the few moments behind closed doors they could manage to steal.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the yorlies, as always, for hyping me up and fueling my fic-writing fire  
> title is a lyric from "The 'I' in Lie", one of my favorite songs from Patrick Stump's solo album (a criminally underrated musical masterpiece, if I do say so myself)


End file.
